Total Drama Rewrite
by The Spider Writer
Summary: Aidan,a hispanic-causcasion kid,a gamer,a normal kid in middle school but some how has awesome parkour skills? Too much Assassins Creed and Mirrors Edge wins a competition hosted by Chris Mcllean,wins,and goes to Total Drama Revenge of the Island as a new contestent. What will change because of one kid? pairing relationship with Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends,this is my second fanfic. This dosent mean I'm giving up on the first one though. This story is self-inspired from the new entry in the Total Drama series:Revenge of the supporting characters are based off real people I met,A.K.A,MY characters,not the TD cast. The main character's name is Aidan,a gamer,a regular kid in Middle School who wins a contest,hosted by Chris Mcllean,and becomes the new camper in Revenge of the Island,but what will change with the arrival of one boy?**

**Disc:Don't own the TD cast or anything that involves TD.**

**June 4,2012. 9:54 A.M.**

**"Hey Aidan." Said Cathryn,Aidan's former Middle School crush,now one of his 3 best friends,and smartest in his class.**

**"Yeah Cat?" Aidan said.**

**"I heared there's gonna be a big contest for our class today in P.E."**

**"Why our class?" Aidan asked.**

**"I don't know,but I hear its important."**

**"At the end of the year? Than yeah,its gonna be important Cat."**

**"Guys! Wait!" Said Daniel,long time friend to Cat and best friend to Aidan,they were the Three Muskiteers you can say.**

**"Hey Danny." Said Cat.**

**"Hey Cat. Whats up Aidan."**

**"Nothing much,why are you breathing heavily?" He asked his short friend.**

**"I came to *puff*puff* tell you guys about.."**

**"The contest? Yes,we were just talking about it." Said Aidan and Cathyrn.**

**" two are very much alike." Daneil said.**

**"Yeah,but dosent mean were boyfriend,girlfrined,besides,she has a thing for Jaiden."**

**"I do not like Jaiden!" Cat denied.**

**"Don't act like I don't see and hear you flirt with him every day,how you complement his shoes and always giggle at his jokes. Me and Daniel knew it since the first day."**

**"He's right."**

**"High five."**

**Aidan and Danny did a high five with out looking at each other(LIKE A BAWS].**

**Cat stared at Aidan for a few minutes menacingly,Danny thought it was cute.**

**"*Sigh* guess its no use lying now,yes I do have a crush on him."**

**"I knew it!" Danny said.**

**"Tell us why." Aidan said.**

**"I-"**

**"Shush, I know,I can tell by your jeens you wear that your're a huge fangirl of him,and by your movements around him that you want to dance with him,and.."**

**"Alright,alright! Jeez,who do you think you are Sherlock Holmes!" Cat scowled.**

**"Your're right,I need to act more mysterious,and get a awesome scarf."**

**She giggled for some reason.**

**"You know, that was cute." She said.**

**"Don't push your luck." Danny said.**

**"Yeah,you like Jaiden."**

***Bell Rings***

**"Well,time to go to P.E.." Danny said.**

**"Yeah,and hopefully we'll know about this contest." Aidan and Cat said at the same time.**

**"Thats the second time! Please let one finish before you speak!"**

**Later**

**"Alright everyone listen up!" Said the P.E teacher.**

**"Theres gonna be a big contest in a few minutes,so I need everyone on their best behavoir."**

**Outside.**

**"Hello every one!" Said Chris Mcllean,TD host.**

**"Chris Mcllean?" Aidan said.**

**"Yep,thats me! Now, how many have you watched the original Total Drama Island?" Aidan was the only one to raise his hand.**

**"Bummer,looks like he's the only cool guy! Anyway I'll get straight to the point,we have a new show called Total Drama Revenge of the Island,it already started,but then I realized we had a uneven amount of cast members,so I decided to go to here,and pick one!" Chris explained.**

**"Now,in order to be put in,you have to dodge all these dodgeballs,from the original contestants."**

**"You mean like Owen,Duncan,Cody,Harold,Courtney, and all the rest?" Aidan said.**

**"Yep. Now heres how this works,you get hit with dodgeball,you're out."**

**"Yeah,yeah,I got this!" Said Cat's crush,Jaiden.**

**"And why do you like him?" Danny asked to Cat.**

**"Yes,he's so cocky,arrogant,and just plain stupid." Aidan added.**

**"And one of those basketball playing,idiotic,bad boys."**

**"Unless you think thats "hot".**

**"You know what! You guys act like you know everything about me!" Cathryn scowled at them.**

**"Thats cause we do."**

**"Alrighty,lets begin!" Chris yelled.**

**Meanwhile,at the Camp Wawanakwa cafateria.**

**Our current contestants are watching the dodgeball game that Chris made up.**

**"This looks very exicting! I might make another friend!" Said Zoey.**

**"Yeah,I know its cool,I might get the same way." Said Mike who was glaring eyes at Zoey.**

**"I"ll be sure who-ever wins,I'll get them eliminated first." Scott whispeared.**

**"It'll be nice to add a new cadet to the team."Said Brick.**

**"I just hope the person is nice,not the big,strong and mean person." Cameron said.**

**"I will be sure to check their oora when the person arrives." Said Dawn.**

**30 minutes later.**

**"Alright,now were down to the last contestant!" Chris said.**

**"Why am I always the last one?" Aidan said.**

**"Remember kid,if you win,you not only get to go to Camp Wawanakwa,but you also compete for a chance to win 1 million dollars!"**

**"Alright,lets see who he's facing." Chris said.**

**"Ironicly,he faces the winners of the last three seasons!**

**"Owen."**

**"YEAH!"**

**"Duncan."**

**"Get ready kid."**

**"And Heather!"**

**"You are so going down kid!"**

**"Aaaaand GO!" Chris said,while shooting a gun into the air.**

**"Take these!" Yelled Heather,as she threw balls.**

**"Great." Aidan said sarcasticly.**

**Then,he dodged them like he as freaking Spider-man! The first ball,he jumped with both legs up,the second,he just tilted his body to the right,for the third,he did a Matrix/Spider-Man duck.**

**Class:JAW DROOPED**

**Teacher:JAW DROPPED**

**Chris:JAW DROPPED**

**Chef:JAW DROPPED**

**Harold:GOSH!**

**Camp Wawanakwa**

**JAW DROPPED!**

**"Maybe I'll keep this guy on a little bit longer." Scott said.**

**"How is that even humanly possible?" Cameron said.**

**"This cadet has some skill in him!" Said Brick.**

**"Whatever,dosent mean he'll win Total Drama." Said a very jealous Jo.**

**TRANSITION!**

**"How did Aidan do that?" Said Daniel and Cat.**

**"****I**** didn't even know I could do that!" Aidan responded.**

**"Well... I guess he wins!" Chris announced.**

**"Nice one man!" Said Daniel.**

**"I knew you could do it!" Said Cathryn.**

**" . !" Heather said,as she threw more balls at Aidan. But,he just dodged them like he's Spider-Man!hld wine **

**"Yeah,we should probably get the kid into the limo before Heather blows a gaskit." Said Chris as he took Aidan to his limo.**

**TRANSITION! ****Camp Wawanakwa**

**"I knew he would win."Said Dawn.**

**"You did?" Said Zoey.**

**"Yes,you could see he has the will in his oora,but I can't see his whole oora because,well,he's on a tv screen. But one more thing I can say,he is very unique.**

**Chapter 1: COMPLETED.**

**Thank the lord! It's done! Also,the reason why Aidan can do that is because,well,he's a gamer [he played Mirrors Edge,and the Assassins Creed games],and he watched The Matrix. Plus,who loved that Spidey reference! What can I say? He's awesome!**

**Spider-Man:You bet I am!**

**Naruto:Meh.**

**Sakura:Of course he's awesome!**

**Me:Wait,how did you guys get here,this dosen't involve you three!**

**Spider-Man:We are in your storys,we talk in your other storys.**

**Me:But thats not even,whatever,endings only,and whenever I feel like you could talk.**

**The Trio: Fine.**


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival

Hey guys,starting now, I am writing use the "calibri' writing setting,tell me if its better,and I'll start using it more.

Spidey:It's actually a big improvement.

Me:I didn't ask you,but thanks.

Naruto:Diddo.

Me:Hey Spidey,were's your pink-haired girl-freind?

Spidey:We're not in *pause* that stage yet!

Me:Yeaaah.

Spidey:It-its true!

Naruto:She's in the bathroom,Pete here,had her try this food called " chile hot dog",3 of them.

Me:How long has she been in there?

Naruto:45 minutes,and counting.

Me:Well,we gotta start the story now, people will think I'm stalling.

Total Drama Rewrite Chapter 2 :The Arrival

[Authors Note #1: This will take place a couple days before episode 4,which I think is the episode with the spider.]

Disclaimer:I don't own Total Drama. PERIOD.

The two teams of Total Drama:Revenge of the Island, The Killer Rats [ I think thats what their called] and the Mutant Maggots,were eating in the cafeteria. Chef made mushroom pizza.

"Augh,why would anyone eat this?" Said Zoey.

"I don't know." Said Mike. "But I want to know when that new guy is coming."

"Yeah,he looks like a nice guy." Said Cameron. "But how did he do all those ninja-type things,by the looks of the tv,he didn't look like he was in the best of shape."

**TRANSITION!**

**Team Rat's conversation**

**"That guy,he did some crazy stuff." Said Sam.**

**"He must eat alot of protein,like Lighting!" Said Lighting,pointing to himself.**

**"What do you think about him Dawn?"Asked Sam.**

**"Well,none,intill I meet him in person." She said.**

**"You what I think,I think Lighting,is jealous of our little ninja friend." Said Scott.**

**"Lighting is NEVER jealous!" Lighting said,as he slammed his hands on the table,and everyone looked at him strangely.**

*RING*

"Attention all campers,remember were you guys went when I blew up your cruise ship! Haha! I still can't get over that!" Said Chris,on the speaker. "*Clears throat* Anyway, head over there,and we'll met the new cast member!"

TRAN**S****I****T****I****O****N!**

Aidan was admiring the view on the ship.

"I like the view,but I need a WAY better view!" He said to him self.

He climbed to the top of the boat,climbing poles,jumping over air vents,ect."

"Dang, this place looks cooler then in tv."

TRANSITION!

"Alright,everyone wwere they used to be?" Said Chris.

"Yes." Said everyone.

"Okay,here's the thing,while the kid was sleeping,we put a camera inside his brain -"

"Ew,why would you such a thing?" Asked Dawn.

"Because its cool!"Said Chris.

"Anyway,now we see what he sees! And ,time to blow up HIS ship!"

*Click*

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"OHHHHH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Yelled Aidan,as he flew in the air like a rocket."

"Alright,time to activate the camera." Said Chris,as he pushed another button on his remote.

Aidan went into a part of the forest,hurt his leg on a log, bonked his head on a branch,knocking him unconsious,got a scratch on his leg from the log,and finally rolled over a couple of times on the ground. And laying down on the ground.

"Hey! We should help him!" Said Dawn.

"Yeah!" Said Cam.

"Yeah,we're gonna be here for a while." Whispered Chris.

4 hours later.

"Augh,what a explosion." Said Aidan as he got up.

"*Groans in pain*Man,what happened to my leg?"

TRANSITION!

"He's finally up! Said Chris.

"Thank goodness he's okay!" Said Dawn.

*STATIC*

"Hello,hello?" Said Chris on his mic,

"Chris?" Said Aidan.

"Yeah,are you good?"

"Yeah,never been better." Aidan said sarcasticlly.

"Man,you landed hard." Said Chris.

"What?"

"Yeah,we put a camera in your brain."

"WHAT?" Aidan yelled.

"Yeah,anyway,if you look in your pocket,you'll find a GPS. Just follow were it tells you to go."

"Okay,easy enough." Aidan said.

TRANSITION!

*Click*

Chris pushed a button on his remote,which turned on a TV,which was in Aidan's P.O.V.

Few minutes later.

Aidan spotted what seemed to be a squirel.

"Is that a squirel?" He said.

That squriel was disgustinglingly eating a bird.

"What the?" Aidan said.

The squirel turned around growling at Aidan.

**TRANSITION!**

"Carnivore squirel?" Said Chris. " I didn't know radiation can change what a animal eats. Thats cool."

"Cool? It could kill him!" Said Dawn.

"Quit your blabbing."

TRANSITION!

"Uh,hi?" Aidan nervously said while backing away slowy.

The squirel then bounced on him,straching his face.

"Get off me!" Aidan said in vain.

TRANSITION!

"I told you! We should help him!" Said Dawn.

"Yeah!" Mike agreed.

"Woah,woah,woah,clam down everyone,this is awesome!' Said Chris.

TRANSITION!

Aidan smashed the squirel to the ground and pick up a stick.

"I'm not the one for animal cruelty. So calm down my furry little friend." He warned.

All the squirel did was scream,which followed more screams from the woods.

"Ah,crap." Aidan said.

Chapter 2:COMPLETE.

Alright, this is it for a couple weeks. I need to start on my crossover again.

Sakura:Augh,did I miss anything?

Me:This whole chapter.

Sakura:Never should've let you talk into me into eating them Peter!

Spidey:What? There good!

Sakura:Uh oh *pukes on Spidey's costume*.

Naruto:*Laughing his ass off,then get's puked all over too.

Me:Yeah,lets stop before we start a pukefest.


End file.
